


The right kind of chubbiness

by Fujoshihardcorefan



Category: Brawl Stars (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Enemies to Lovers, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fat Shaming, Fluff, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internal Conflict, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshihardcorefan/pseuds/Fujoshihardcorefan
Summary: Colt's starting to gain weight and doesn't like it one bit-So he criedAnd bull tried his best
Relationships: Bull/Colt (Brawl Stars)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	The right kind of chubbiness

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon cause' why not:  
> Colt is insecure of his body and overall his entire appearance because of his past, that's why he uses his ego and pride whenever he talks to hide this vulnerability. It's also why he works out and keep up his daily beauty care routine to make himself look at least presentable. 
> 
> He's just a misunderstood baby :-(  
> And once he started dating Bull, he almost forgot about his past.. Partially that is
> 
> Love yourself y'all uwu  
> Don't let anyone's validation choose who you are and what you wanted to be
> 
> A little sensitive warning up ahead just in case. Body-shaming and bullying. Please read the tags carefully
> 
> Bull is trying his best here okay? He's a naive man who doesn't know how to comfort– he came out of a dysfunctional family anyway.. AHeM*
> 
> Colt deserve so much-   
> If it's thick, it slaps  
> Thick Colt is a yes Colt for me uwu
> 
> ….. I appease my bloated appetite-
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

The morning sunrise began to fall upon the peaceful retropolis city with the sun half way in view upon the horizon, the luminous black purple from the night before slowly washed away by the dull blue morning coming through as the hours passed.

Snow skin as white as day present on the cold morning dawn. The blanket was halfway off the laying body, covering the lower region and it left no imagination scathing behind. 

As thick as iron, slow steady beats rise and drop from the hairy thick chest. Their low adverb snores and grumbling mumbles deeply penetrated the peaceful atmosphere inside the room.

The bed creaks as the behemoth of a body shifts his weight to the side, one arm absentmindedly laying on the other side of the empty bed. Bull grumbled underneath his breath and opened his eyes slightly.

The hazy fit of the dream still lingers as reality slowly comes together. His mind finally registering the familiar room he was in, the dartboard filled with tiny holes (possibly being too overused) indicates strikingly in his memories, and stared at the side of the bed where a tabletop stood with an alarm clock sitting on top of it.

The red dotted lines beeped as it showed the time, 5:06 Am. A bit early for Bulls usual sleep schedule, he closed his eyes again as he yawned. A guttural noise bellowed and he groaned underneath his breath again as he sat up, softly cradling his dried throat from the overgrowing dehydration. 

Past memories from yesterday pass by like a misty fog evaporating in air, becoming one alongside with his other distant memories inside his brain. The realization of the presence now dawned at him to start his early shift of the day, the same routine he grew accustomed for almost a decade. The slightest changes making a bigger impact currently in his presence. A content and happy life he happily basked in he wishes nothing can be destroyed. 

He huffed in harshly from the silly thought summarizing all his life before scratching his slightly growing beard that he has yet to shave. It's started to spread where the sideburns now conjoin with the beard on his chin. 

_'Not going back to sleep then I guess…'_

His dreary soulless eyes looked around the bed, making use of his small time to get use of the object processing by his brain before settling on looking beside the empty side with him. Fresh wrinkles indicate Bull must have left earlier than expected, which is surprising. 

Now that he thinks about it, he has someone here that he sleeps with most of his life. The comfort of a small person snuggling deep under his arms with their head tucked on his chest, their hands sometimes wrapped over his broad shoulders or his waist as they slept soundly in the midst of nighttime.

He could have sworn he usually saw them sleeping peacefully beside him everyday, complaining and groaning as they arrive very late for their work. Their eyes sealed shut and their body relaxed as if no harm can be done on them in any way. 

He couldn't think much of it but he remembers the soft feeling of their carefully washed hair tickling on his neck. The smooth skin rubbing over his calloused hands as they lay on their waist. 

Bull's weary eyes became cautious and his heart quickened, pieces of memory swirling too slowly for Bull to comprehend the situation. It agitated him.

Soon he noticed a lithe figure sitting criss-cross far left on the bed where Bull could see them behind their back fiddling something in their hand. Almost dainty perhaps.

Bull sat up properly, settling to lean on the headboard of the bed. His back straightened and his brows furrowed to the small figurine right in front of him.

The pink hair shine a bright red from the light coming through the window sill, what bull could describe as their clothes would be an oversized shirt covering most of their body up to their mid-thighs, their skin dripping in golden brown that look almost silken to the touch and their face were faced behind Bull….

Oh yeah, Bull finally remembered... He's married. And that figure right over there is his husband.

Colt… The man of his dreams who manage to capture a thief's heart. A narcissistic sheriff who charms his way into actions. Who's also the first sheriff who had ever agreed to marry from the likes of him… Which is bizarre in its own way.

Their start of their relationship was a rocky situation. The pair have a huge difference on their point of views about something or someone, their roles is the tip of the iceberg. It might as well seem too forbidden for them to be even together. Near impossible to get along well with one another. 

But that didn't change their destiny. Their heart and feelings grew strong as they begin to talk to each other, to know and understand the ground that they walked on. Spending quality times underneath the surface where nobody would hear their silent whispers and soft caresses of calloused hands from all the Brawls they have been put through. 

Colt is a man with a single goal, the goal to bring forth all the justice in his beautiful city. A fighter that fought with nails & tooth serving the system and bring bad guys to his prison door step. He's the man who never gives up when people call it 'trying' to become hero.

He was too kind of a man. Bull, never in a million years, should have fallen for someone that stupid who doesn't know how to tie his shoes years ago… And yet he did.

To put the cherry on top, he married this stupid man and they rented a small apartment where they playfully bicker at something stupid and cuddle everywhere they go all the goddamn time. It was too surreal in this world of violence. 

He can see Colt shuffled across from the bed, he was staring at something Bull assumed but he couldn't see.

Colt pouted as he poked at the pudging flesh protruding on his stomach when he bent slightly. The gunslinger almost wanted to cry out in embarrassment, almost laughing at the situation his body had become. 

What would everyone think? The local sheriff becoming chubby?? That shouldn't happen when he started retiring! No one would think he's some strong, stupidly handsome, big muscled man (That he only dream) that would protect them from all danger. 

No one would think so highly of him anymore. No one would pay attention in meeting after looking at this disgusting form. They would laugh… He would become the laughing stock.. Just like the rest of those meanie children.. 

And then sooner.. The higher ups would decided he wasn't fit and agree to…

Colt couldn't even finish the thought, he couldn't bear. He almost wanted to cry. To scream his frustration. His baby blue eyes shine from the forming tears, his frown and pout only intensified as his brain decided to bully him by letting him remember the past, the degrading words he would never forget. 

"Hey Uhmm.. Colt??"

The world turned dark.. A small voice spoke out. Colt turned back to see Bull sitting with a concern look on his face. His husband always woke up earlier than him, it was no surprise but Colt couldn't help but be a little flustered to be stared at early in the morning. 

He usually smells the delectable eggs and bacon's wafting in the air at times like these. He has no idea why he was even awake this early.

_What would Bull think?_

An electric snap shocked Colt to his spine. There was a numb feeling coursing as his vision became black, his body was now out of his control and he could feel his stomach dropping. The dam broke too suddenly, it made his heart clench too hard. 

Bull notices the change of atmosphere and began to crawl towards where his husband sat. When Colt looked back, Bull couldn't ignore the distant look Colt had. His baby blue eyes shining with little droplets forming at the corner of his eyes. 

In an instance, Colt started to cry out of nowhere. It shocked Bull and his worries doubled-over. It isn't usually out of the ordinary, Colt is a very emotional person and Bull has to deal with his mood swings constantly.

He manage to live so far but this time, it was too quick for him to comprehend. The clock chimed 5:08 when Colt had started crying, the sunrise hasn't fully risen on the sky. 

Bull didn't know what to do. He has no idea why the gunslinger is crying. Sometime, it was over something selfish or Bulls angry insults. Neither of those things were seem to be present in this situation and Bull is running out of option. It could be something about yesterday, it was too early for him to even think and its getting to him very quickly as he assesses his possible solutions .

He's not a man with brains mind you, he live off with his wits and muscles and bulldoze everyone that got in his way. 

He has no experience comforting someone. Their silly bickering always ends up them fucking on the couch, the wall or anywhere inside the apartment room. 

Now wasn't the time for that. Bull only stared as Colt silently sobbed, his hands trying to rub away the salty tears falling down on his cheeks. He looks miserable. It hurts the big man so much to see him like these. 

_It hurts… It hurts so much.. Please… Please make it stop.. Anyone?..._

Colt couldn't hear anything else. His mind wandering in an endless loop of turmoil, the surpressed memories jumping back and forth like a ball bouncing across the room. 

He can hear laughing… Their cruel wicked smile shining at the darkness of his mind, their child-like laughter ringing in his ears as their words begin to hurdle at him.

**"Hey small fatty, you don't look too tough to order me around so quit your acting or you'll end up like this small fatty like you here!"**

**"Ha! I'm sorry but I don't date with losers like you. Why don't you go ask some other girls who looks the same as you? Hehe~"**

**"Stupid fucking body president- Everyone only voted for you because you look fucking pitiful when you stand on that podium.."**

**"Ain't so lucky now aie' tough guy? Look at you fucking dying underneath my boots- Haha! The town sheriff look like such a dumbas' right now without this precious golden badge! Yehehehe!~"**

_Stop it…_

Their words keep piercing into his skin, drawing blood from every stabs he took. Words that he also repeats himself too often for this self-hatred to grow. It circles around him like a whirlwind as every words each stroke their blades and throws towards to his dead body. Their insults playing him like a lifeless puppet. 

_… colt….._

**"Seriously? Are you this- Augh! Fine… Can't believe I have to repeat myself over and over again. What are you going to do when I'm not around here anymore-"**

He can feel himself almost dying every time at the pool of his own blood. Death always wait at the end of his feet as his breath uneven. Everytime, he can feel himself slowly succumb to the dark. Flashbacks repeating the things has done over the time.

But death isn't too kind. He still lays dying, breathing in at the intoxicated air inside the void. In the battle field, it was painful. Hit after hits and the fresh sweet death coming to his senses… He's suddenly awake at the bed of the Brawls infirmary getting treated just like the same players. 

It would of have be fine… If it isn't the black canvas of his mind turning shifts and forms to create a blob of nightmare in which he can never escape.

_….. Colt…_

**"You know what, I don't want to hear another thing coming from you. You always talk about yourself all the time and it annoys everyone here in this town, why do you keep bothering us when we already know. Don't be such a stuck-up."**

He says this things about himself because he knew no one would say this things back to him. Which is why he persisted. He wants everyone to know.

But he can only convince himself. 

Insults after insults. They were all the same worded phrases that he couldn't escape from, Colt couldn't run away forever. Soon he would be force to listen and abide the demands that has been tormented him all this year. Each syllable signifying what he should do…

_Silly Sheriff_

"COLT!!" 

Colt was snapped out of his thoughts to see Bull in front of him shaking him gently. The panic concern in his eyes and both heavy breathing mixed together made the tense atmosphere slightly eases. 

The bandit was panicking, very much worried when he saw streak of tears falling down on his husband cheek like waterfall steadily. He couldn't handle the sight.

Bull was startled when Colt suddenly cried, maybe he did something to his face yesterday that made the man cry out of pure disgust? It could be, the mechanism behind the cogwind of Colts mind is an enigma. 

It was too unusual for Bull to handle. Colt suddenly started crying and Bull is not doing a good job being a helpful loving husband who takes care of their husband at their time of need, like right now. It was usually Colts role and he has no complains whatsoever, it just means less emotional baggage in his shoulder.

He knew Colts very emotional. He cried most of the time whenever something bad happen, but this was a bit too tad for Colt to cry early in the morning. 

"Babe? Are you okay? Why- What.. What happen??" 

Colt looked at him with his baby blue deer like eyes, shining underneath layers of tears dropping slowly. He doesn't respond back and simply stare at him, something about that stare gave Bill shivers down his neck. It was blank, almost life-less. Unsure of the reality in front of him. He doesn't like the sight of that. It's too deadly for Bull to comprehend.

_"What happen to him that made him feel this way?"_

Bull only panicked more. The rising distress increase once more as he freak out about the situation. Comfort was never Bulls agenda, he never comfort anyone in his life. 

Never to his friends, to his family.

Which is the reason why Bibi is too tough. It was something that he was never taught to love and care from his childhood. Colt was the man who made his heart beat, to feel loved at their first hand in marriage. To be feel like the top of the world when he's around him. He was the reason Bull had ever stopped being mean because he understand. 

They may have argued a lot but they made it out in one piece, they never stay mad to each other. Bull doesn't have to comfort. 

So why is it hard to comfort a crying man, which is your husband, for something he doesn't know?

He can feel his heart pick up at the inner turmoil his mind is breaking through and he does what he saw when someone cry in the movies or in the infirmary after a good beat down in the Brawl ground. 

Colt was in shock as he saw his husband look troubled at the sight of him, he must have looked horrible. With a snotty nose and ugly tears sinking down to his chin. His hand shake and his stomach dropped dead down as his body paralysed from the panic attack hitting him, his breathing was too shallow for any oxygen to breathe in. He can already feel black spots popping in front of him. 

He sniffed and tried to calm down, counting, anything… Anything for him to bring back to reality.

But two strong hands wrapped themselves on his front torso. He opened his eyes and he felt lush hair pushing to his face, the hair tickling underside of his chin as he stared wide-eyed at the opposite wall of the room. He blinked at the situation falling on him. 

Bulls hugging him. 

The muscular arm securely wrapped around Colt, almost engulfing the small body to the bigger man. The sun had already risen up when his cries were now turned to little sniffles. The warm rays reach to Colts backside, illuminating his body on a warm glow.

The burly arms still stay put as Bull lay his head on Colts shoulder, he can hear the quiet sniffles and he mentally sighed in relief. Small hands went up to Bulls chest and gripped to the chest hair to compose himself, Colt manage to calm his breathing and he was lightly panting on Bulls shoulder. 

He sniffed once more which Bull decided to let go, the arms still stay put around his husband waist. Bulls face radiated from the morning sun which made his milky skin tone look flushed, the nose piercing glinted under the rays, the loose sidewhiskers shaped up the bulk face so much, the sharp black eyes sfotly stare with a gentle smile stretching across his face.

Colt had no idea how beautiful Bull has ever been in his entire life. 

He never see him in a new light. It look almost impossible. 

Bull was in the same predicament as Colts. The red hair matching the color of the suns beam, the rich golden skin coloring his body with a gentle glow, and the big white shirt, which Bull noted belong to him, almost dropping slightly down to Colts collar.

What took Bulls breath away was the shining ever so bright sapphire eyes, he had gotten lost in them somewhere between the mazes of his irises. The plump lips delectably moist from how Colt always licking his lips, the blushed chubby cheeks puffing out with the stain of Colts tears, and how those long eyelashes flutter slightly. 

He was untouchable. Remarkably perfect. He looks so ethereal. Not a person like Bull would manage to snatch this man. 

He was almost proud at his choices to marry this man. It was almost seem worth it. But there's still a matter in hand that he has yet to resolve, remembering the situation five seconds ago. He jumped into the problem.

"Colt hey? Uhmm- Are you??.. Are you okay? Are you hurt or something??" 

Bull touch everywhere on Colts body, lifting the underside of his arms, lightly touching the small waist up to his chest, he checked every single one. The sheriff stopped his train of thoughts when Bull started touching everywhere and his face burned at the roaming hands. 

"WAH!!.. I mean! Get off! No- No I'm fine.. Its just something-- Come on- Gah, quit it!" 

After checking and debunking he wasn't hurt with a struggling sheriff in his arms, he snorted at the small man when he tried to push the bigger man away. He looks too adorable.

"Yeah, fine my sweet ass. You weren't looking too good when you started having a panic attack.. Babe, seriously what's wrong?" Bulls hand reached up to Colts cheek and emphasise his point by brushing the stained cheeks. 

Colt notices and blush at the embarrassment that Bull had to see that, his panic attacks aren't always happening all the time. He can control it just fine. It's something showing in front of Bull, his loving most cherishing hubbie ever, is too stressful. 

"It was Uhmm.. It was nothing-- I was.. Something came up and Uhmm… Its just that.. That it was all nothing, we don't have to worry about it anymore. Look see!" Colt tried to smile, trying to steer the problem away again. "See I'm fine now. There's really nothing to worry about."

Bull stared incredulously at the absolute idiotic excuse. He might be brawny without brains but he manage this far in life to not know a thing or two about self-surpression. 

"Look, I don't want to pry. It's your secrets and I don't mean to go in to your business but I can tell this seem personal. Maybe try- Uhmm I guess, let it all out. Its best either way to talk it out." He persisted. 

He has no idea what he was doing. He might have after saying those words but he doesn't. He never learned to comfort, he never had to do it so he has some balls if he's gonna go deep into the rabbit hole which is Colts life.

The sheriff warily looks at him, hesitation emitted on his tongue and he couldn't say nothing. He bit the inside of his cheeks as he contemplates, there are still secrets that they haven't told each other. Other secrets remain a secret, it was something in this relationship he was grateful for. 

He wasn't forced to tell. Bull has patience, unlike the other times with his rambunctious personality. If he keeps containing the wreckage which is his problems, he couldn't bear the outcome of what comes next. Colt trust Bull, he never hurt him in any way. 

".. Bull.. Do you think I look pretty?"

Bull almost had a whiplash at the question, ut was something nothing out of the ordinary. It was rather a normal question that colt always ask each time around, he was suspicious. But the tone of his voice sounds broken, he was crying just earlier so it was a bit shaky. Bull smile dropped as he looked at his husband who already look sad, staring only at the iron chest. 

"Of course you do. Colt, I don't normally say this others nor do I even compliment them. But waking up with that gorgeous face sleeping beside me, I wouldn't change the whole world just to see those beautiful blue eyes. You have no idea how beautiful you are to me, the way that you laugh, the way that you made small things matter, everything about you is beautiful."

Bull smiled as he nuzzle his nose between the conjucture of Colts collar. 

"You are beautiful the way you are and I don't want you to change anything. Its the reason why I was in love with you, remember?" 

Colt can already feel tears prickling between his eyes, the incoming waterfall breaking the dam but he held it in. He remembers the vows they told each other, he remembers by heart and those words alone shine Colts world the brightest.

It was one of the most memorable thing that has happen to his life. Colt couldn't have made such a better choice for his life partner. Colt giggled underneath his breath, how silly the situation had already become. Bull huffed as he nuzzle even more, he smile when he heard the breathy laugh comes out from Colt. 

_"There's my little sunshine."_

The room lits up as the sun driftly slowly above the clouds, everyone already woken up. And the two merrily couple stayed blissfully at each others arm.

**Author's Note:**

> ACK- the ending a07h2idia  
> Did not live up to my imagination for almost a month-
> 
> Oh well  
> Check me and sul out at:
> 
> (Mine) Instagram: @mundanehardcore  
> (Sul) Instagram: @sulevyieee   
> &  
> Our Twitter: @refined_hoes 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I'll see you next time!!!!


End file.
